Emily
Emily '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #59 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Emily is okay with a skill of 460-470, playing with Naomi if the former, or Akira if the latter. In Baseball, she is in Pro Class and is the 13th best player, with a skill level of around 1050. She has a team of Sarah, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Víctor, Eva, Jackie, and Michael. Emily plays on the Baseball teams of Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, and Maria. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, she is a Pro, usually at 1121+. In Swordplay, her level is 581+ and she is good. In Basketball, she is not good. Her level is only 266+. Her team consists of Gwen and Yoko. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 46th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Emily is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 25 edits on "Female Miis" articles or for making 100 edits on "Miis that don't appear in Black Armor" articles. * Her Japanese name is ''Emirii (エミリー).'' * Emily appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in Stages 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 10, 14, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Emily is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball Throwing, but is right-handed in Table Tennis and Baseball Batting. Gallery EmilyDACotQR.JPG|Emily's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-60-1.png|Emily's Bronze Badges. Badge-8-3.png|Emily's Silver Badges. 48- Emily's Team.jpg|Emily's Baseball Team. All Yellow Miis.jpg|Emily with Mike, Asami, Mia, Steph, Takumi, Eduardo and David. 2018-02-07 (22).png|Emily in Baseball. 20180211_075908.jpg|Emily and her teammates Gwen and Yoko in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (29).png|Emily In Swordplay Duel. 2018-03-02 (50).png|Emily playing Swordplay Duel at Dusk. IMG_0202.JPG|Emily about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (5).png|Emily doubling up with Akira in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-04 (6).png|Emily doubling up with Naomi in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC01968.JPG|Emily in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15319549375221241433176.jpg HNI 0081.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0086.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0093.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0094 (2).JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0095 (2).JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0096 (2).JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0097 (2).JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0014.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0087.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. 15321331286591546322495.jpg|Another photo of Emily and her teammates Yoko (right) and Gwen (left). IMG_0465.JPG|Emily playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (24).png|Emily in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (20).png 2018-09-13 (23).png 2018-10-01 (61).png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Tommy, Marisa, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Emily, Fritz, and Eduardo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Flag Fracas with Mia as the referee in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Michael, Ren, Saburo, Emily, Silke, and Yoko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Emily, Ai, Chris, and Chika featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Emily, Mike, Ryan, and Daisuke featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (3).png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Daisuke, Hiromi, and Emily participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Emily participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Flag Fracas with Helen as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Emily in Bowling.JPG Emily wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Emily wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1673.jpg Abe, Greg and Emliy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png IMG 2517.jpg 9A009E7E-2973-45FA-AE9D-1302F7DD2F57.jpeg All Emily!!.jpeg D3324493-B3FD-4CAB-8E28-B75993DB3AE0.jpeg 37B07333-EBCC-481C-BEC2-8A2169AF49B9.jpeg EAA51D22-BCB5-426B-B3BE-CD3F68DB9512.jpeg 33101639-C248-41D9-88D4-2DB3EA085567.jpeg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(59).jpg Emily, Misaki and Cole participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png IMG_2879.jpg|Marco with Sakura, George, Luca, Fumiko, Helen, Silke, and Emily Marco, Oscar, Holly and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Vincenzo,_Pierre_and_Emily_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Cole, Emily and Emma participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Greg, Emily, Oscar and Misaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Sota, Emily, Ursula and Cole participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Emily and Ryan participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png IMG 4097 (2).JPG|Emily as a Non-Pro in Baseball Emily in rhythm boxing.png Emily in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(244).jpg Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 1 32 21 PM.png EmilyArchery.PNG|Emily in Archery. Category:Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Double Pro Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Yellow Females Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Wii Party Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Wii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed